


洋三短篇

by misunA



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misunA/pseuds/misunA
Summary: 犯病时写的无意义的流水账。不定期存档
Relationships: Mito Yohei/Mitsui Hisashi





	1. 烟与自慰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·“水户在樱木面前不会抽烟，但却会把烟喷在三井的脸上”。  
> ·后半是攻方自慰时的病态性幻想，涉及受方的失禁、女化、些许血腥以及女男。有比较露骨和恶心的描写，注意避雷

水户洋平喜欢一个人抽烟。  
他大多数情况下都和军团的人待在一起，正如很多人对他们的印象那样，做些不良少年该做的事——但抽烟除外，因为樱木花道偶尔也会跟他们待在一起。可学校就那么大，要在学校躲起来偷偷抽烟，能去的地方就那几个，所以，并不总能每次都恰好避开。  
水户洋平是个怕麻烦或者说，挺懒的人，不屑于开发什么新地盘，抽烟都在去惯去熟的天台。这当然也不是他一个人的天台，那扇没有锁上的铁门时不时被从外头推开。来的人如果是樱木花道，水户洋平就会在抬手打招呼的同时把烟从嘴边拿开，并在他开口之前，悄无声息地将火星掐掉。而来的人如果是三井寿，那个三年级的前辈，那水户洋平不仅不会掐烟，还会一边继续吸，一边目不转睛地盯着他，直到他来到自己身旁并僵硬地保持一段距离后，故意转过去，把口里的烟尽数吐在那张错愕的脸上。水户洋平看着他被呛得皱起眉，眼眶通红，听见他急促的、断断续续的咳嗽声，忽然觉得浑身舒畅。  
那感觉，他类比了一下，可能比打小钢珠连胜三盘还要令人畅快。  
三井寿不住挥手，试图驱散面前的黑烟，脸上尤其是眼睛里盈起了水意。他低着头，大口地、贪婪地吸着气，听起来就像是将死之人的痛苦呻吟。水户洋平在正午的日光中恍惚，他感到奇妙，为三井寿这个人。就这么一口烟，居然能让他变得湿润起来，仿佛溺水，一边在漩涡中心徒劳挣扎，一边向岸边模糊的身影无声求救。  
但是，水户洋平想，但是，我是不会救你的。毕竟，你看，你溺水的样子是那样的美丽。  
他想起那天在体育馆，想起雄性动物的嘶吼声，想起闷热的空气，想起尖叫，想起皮鞋跟踩在地板，仿佛在给棺材打上钉子的声音，想起自己的吐息，兴奋得几欲作呕。他想起肌肉隆起的手臂，想起骨头，想起柔软的、温热的肉。那堆脆弱的肮脏的丑陋的肉，糅合了鼻血、鼻涕、眼泪还有口水。他想起他的拳头落在上面，一遍又一遍。他毫无知觉。三井寿瞪了他一眼。水户洋平笑着又吸了一口烟。  
我错过了一个绝佳的机会，他想着，心里后悔无比。我应该在那个时候彻底把你毁掉，将你的皮肉都撕开，让那滚烫的鲜血溅上我的脸，腐蚀我的皮肤和眼球，我跪在这硫酸的泉眼上，一根一根地拆开你的肋骨，那是卑鄙的邪恶的魔鬼的爪牙，它抓住了我，缠入我的筋骨之中，我像一棵在你身上扎根的老树。我扯出你没用的内脏，丢到一边砸成碎沫，再把它们抹到身上，你的血是圣洁的母乳，肠子是象征荣誉的脐带，你缠绕着我，我们拥抱，我们融合，我们共生。我要残忍地怜惜地挖出你的心脏，将我的脸埋进空缺里，这样我呼吸，你的血肉便能使我窒息。  
你的血肉使我窒息。  
水户洋平从炫目的晕厥中回过神来，三井寿吸了吸鼻子，屈起手指的关节揉着眼睛。他的脸颊和耳朵因刚才剧烈的咳嗽而涨红，现在那股火热也仍未散去。他的皮肤在阳光下好似透明，能轻易看见那里头的血管、神经，肉和骨骼，甚至还能感觉到口腔中的温度。像发烧时的额头，像打火机，像在地底蠕动的岩浆，像太阳。水户洋平将烟灰抖落。  
三井寿对他说了句什么，声音传到他的脑海中含糊不清。那是一片混沌，他竭力支撑眼皮，看到了三井寿的眼睛。怪兽，他想，你是混沌里的怪兽。若混沌是天，你便是凤凰，若混沌是海，你便是人鱼，若混沌是森林，你便是歌唱晨露的精灵与白鹿。三井寿的眼里闪烁着水光，他逐渐缓过来，蹙着眉头看了看烟，又看了看水户洋平。水户洋平把烟抬到嘴边含住。  
就像在高潮。他在心里嗤笑。包括比赛时筋疲力竭地追逐着篮球的模样，三井寿其人的情绪一旦扭曲，就像在高潮。体育馆那会也是，那具身体，那张不成形状的，血肉模糊的脸。你在高潮。水户洋平在心里发疯地笑。真亢奋啊。  
他说出来了，一字一句，完完整整地说出来了，没有丝毫忌畏和隐瞒。他可能是想让三井知难而退，他已经眼睁睁地放过了他一次，而那也是最后一次。可是他忘了，或者说，他并不足够了解这个人。三井寿是不会后退的，至少是不会被威胁吓退的。他甚至还未理解到这是个威胁，就已经抢先迈出了最危险的一步。  
现在他们的距离比任何时候都要近。三井寿盯住水户洋平，高高在上地俯视着他。与身高无关。水户洋平的心跳忽而加快，他很少会有这种感觉，不对，他从未有过这种感觉。与身高无关，三井寿就是能够俯视他，无论何时何地，他都在遥远的天穹那方朝他看来，他是赢家。  
因为，水户洋平心知肚明。  
三井寿看着他，问，你怎么知道我高潮的时候是什么样？烟头烧到了水户洋平的手指，他松开手，剩余的一截烟落在水泥地面上，被风吹开，翻着跟斗一直滚了很远。  
水户洋平看见火星熄灭。  
因为——我早在那个时候就已经输得遍体鳞伤。

那个晚上水户洋平想着三井寿自慰。  
他发现自己确实不知道三井寿高潮时候的样子。可是，他转念又想到，我见过他被揍得鼻青脸肿的模样，我见过他在比赛里脱力到昏厥的模样，我见过他流血的模样，见过他喘息的模样，见过他汗水淋漓的模样，见过他往嘴里灌水时喉咙吞咽的模样。足够了。光是想起来，水户洋平手上的动作就变得激动、急躁而迫切。  
我在操他。他想。我在操他，在他的背后操他，将他涕水横流的脸压在地板，那必定是冰冷的粗糙的砖石，在他的皮肤上刮出一道道，或者一片片细密的血痕。我把他的手腕拧在一起，压在他抽搐的后背，他的脊骨像蛇那般扭曲，他的后颈结出火红的丰硕的禁果，我咬了上去。他或许不是处女，我直觉他不是，那里湿滑紧致，羞涩又贪婪地吮吸着我。我操开他的双腿，他岔开膝盖跪伏着，塌下腰，耸起屁股。没错，跟那些影碟里演的一样。我想要他有女人的柔软，又有男人的强韧，这样我可以狠狠地插入，在任何角度肆意强迫，也可以不用担心他会很快坏掉。他的身体里果然藏了一座火山，我觉得自己就要融化。  
我掐着他的胯骨抽出又挺进，他的乳头也在沙砾上摩擦，那深红色的可怜的乳珠，被大地蹂躏得肿胀不堪，仿佛下一秒就要漏出哺育万物的乳汁。我在洞穴里翻搅，像暴风骤雨肆虐一座城镇，咆哮着撞破拦在面前的障碍，冲破一道接着一道的防线，毁掉途经的一切——房屋，树木，灯柱，雨棚。再没有什么丁香与月季，它们和鸟儿的尸体一同掩埋在泥沙里奄奄一息。我将土地掀起又摔落，我看见躲在地底深处的最柔软的东西。那是人类，那是血，是肉。我尝到它们的味道。火山里流淌着的是粘稠的血液，它们自皲裂的软肉中涌出，流淌出数以万计的川流，野兽们在岸边互相撕咬交合。  
我知道我们像野兽。  
我是野兽。  
我射在他的体内，他的血液体液和我的精液混合在一起，我嗅到他的灵魂在蒸腾。于是我舔舐他的身躯，从他的脊背到肩膀，也从他的下巴到眼皮。我听到了窸窸窣窣的羞耻的声音，是他的阴茎耷拉在腿间，正滴滴答答漏出水来。我这才想起来他也是男的，忍不住笑出了声。  
那么。我把他那根东西夹在指缝间玩弄，用拇指堵住马眼，指甲沿着缝隙画圈。那么，你会操女人吗？我禁不住想象三井寿跟女人做爱的样子，会不会也是像这样，一边做一边哭得稀里哗啦，好像不是他在操女人，而是女人在操他。女人会坐在他身上，将他的脸揉进两个乳房里，再用阴道操他的鸡巴。你会觉得舒服吗？你喜欢女人的阴道吗？你在里面射精吗？你是因为这样而高潮，还是因为鸡巴被女人操的同时，屁股也在被我操？我捏了捏他的龟头，他浑身触电般弹了起来。我知道了，你确实喜欢。下次吧，下次我给你准备一个，我也很想看看你是怎么操女人的，而且要一边操你一边看。怎么了，你是在害羞吗？可那只是个飞机杯啊。学长，我亲爱的三井学长，你以为我真的会让你碰女人吗？我笑得更大声了。  
他仍哆哆嗦嗦地在我身下发抖，因控制不住的失禁而呜咽。真可爱。真可爱啊。我甚至在他耳边像逗小孩那样，发出了嘘——嘘——的声音。地上渐渐地湿了一片，但我不在乎，谁会在乎？我把他翻过来，让他躺在被自己尿湿的那块地上。他还在尿，那根玩意跟他一样软绵绵地躺着，像坏掉的水龙头，断断续续地漏出水来。我看着他小腹抽动，尿了自己一身，尿骚味张狂又强烈，带动空虚的饥饿感向我袭来。  
我开始操他的肚脐。那里有他的子宫，我可以一直操进去，想象他怀着我的孩子。或许他已经怀上了我的孩子，有什么不行呢？我挤压他的腹部，欣赏他无力的挣扎，享受他最痛苦的号哭。我要撕裂他的身体，我想，我要用我的手剖开他的子宫，把那团恶心的丑陋的肉丢开，把我自己嵌进去。每当他抚摸那隆起的肚皮，他就也在抚摸着我。我浸泡在羊水中，不能说话，但我能听见他的每一下呼吸，像来自天堂的钟响。  
又来了，又是那种感觉。  
我把他干瘪的肚子操得一塌糊涂，精液涂在他腹上涂在他胸膛也从他的后穴里流出来。他半张着嘴，眼睛看着天空。  
不要看着天空。  
我忽然感到委屈。于是我趴在他身上，像婴儿趴在母亲的怀里。他总容许后辈向他撒娇，那么他也会容许我。我将手指伸进他的口腔，那里也是一条火热的甬道。手指一路插至最深，他干呕起来。我夹起他的舌头，察觉到这是最美妙的玩具。我急不可耐地去含住他的舌尖，在他的嘴里尝到各种味道。欢愉的，委婉的，焦躁的，激情的，慌乱的，妒忌的，自毁的。而它们全都混合在一起，最终成为了满足的。我让他吞下我的唾液，他的手指——那修长的敏感的手指——抚过我的头皮，抚过我浸润了汗水的额发。我在吃他的舌头，他的牙齿，他的嘴唇，把他咬烂，用脸颊轻轻地蹭他，香甜的鲜血在我的眼睛里画上诅咒。  
我吮吸他的乳头，像饥渴的小兽般殷切，埋头沉醉地啃咬着。我们交换着血腥，汗，尿和精液的味道，身体像生长在一起，从世界的开端直到终结。他搂住我，手掌一下一下地，安抚着我的头发，我虚弱的后颈，我疲惫的脊背。那确实如同一个母亲般慈爱与包容。  
可我还是不知道你高潮的时候是什么样的。  
水户洋平发出一声喟叹，陷入被褥之中。他沉沉地睡去。

FIN.


	2. 安全词

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·SM？  
> ·涉及一些情趣用品，主要是尿道棒，还有可爱的猫猫铃铛。

知道他们在上床之后，不知道是谁说的：三井不愧是个受虐狂。  
言下之意，不就在暗示我是个施虐狂吗？水户想。如果是这样，你们的同情目光就不该落在三井身上。毕竟在施虐与受虐的关系中，受虐者才是真正主导着游戏的人。施虐者听着唬人，实际不过是为了满足受虐者而行动的工具。这种意义上，作为施虐者的水户，倒的确是足够尽职尽责：三井有精神上的需求，他就去回应那精神上的需求；三井有肉体上的需求，他就去回应那肉体上的需求。至于他自己，从来不重要。水户一直想着，要是哪天三井对他说出了安全词，他会立即停下来。他很乐意停下这一切，悄无声息地离开。  
但当然，他们没有定过什么安全词。  
最初，水户在听到“不”或者“不要”的时候，还是会老老实实住手的，结果便撞上三井满眼的哀怨。随后他明白，在床上——三井的床上，这些词就跟“啊”和“嗯”差不多，非要找个意思的话，要么是感叹“太棒了”，要么是催促“别停下”。而若问他们是否真的有那种性癖，三井恐怕会抢先跳出来反对。水户能轻易想象得到：他难掩愤慨，咬牙切齿，从脸颊红到耳根，那么气急败坏，那么恼羞成怒——尽管天下皆知，他确实是有那方面的倾向。  
前些天，水户不小心说了句，三井学长你可真是喜欢被弄疼啊。下一秒，他饿了半天的可怜肚子，便毫无防备地吃了记结实的猛踹。别把人说得像变态似的。三井哑着嗓子如此警告。可是——水户瞅了眼三井被皮绳捆在床头的双手，瞄向贯穿他鼓胀的左乳头的银色乳环，低头又见拘束着他双腿的皮带和链条，以及孤零零挺立在中间，插着尿道棒颤颤巍巍的阴茎。可是……水户欲言又止，最终还是闭上嘴，吞下了这辈子最大的憋屈。  
想来，那天结束直到现在，三井已经连续两个星期没找他，甚至拒绝跟他产生眼神接触了。  
事态严峻。水户禁不住叹气。我不该说出来的，他有些后悔。说是三井好面子，或者可能会有别的更深层、更复杂的原因，但不管怎样，我不该说的。我得缝上我的嘴巴，心无杂念，埋头苦干，像只勤勤恳恳的耕牛，让动的时候努力动就是了。  
他反省了半天，直接拦下三井。  
上次那句话，我没有别的意思。他徒劳地解释着，并纠结要不要把下一句——我只是陈述了一个摆在眼前的事实——说出来。三井的反应既不冷漠也不激烈，但表情上的动摇好歹让水户安下了心。他的学长一边脸红，一边支支吾吾了大半天，最后说：我这几天想，搞不好我真的是个变态。水户瞪大了眼睛，感到欣慰的同时，也很想拍拍他的肩膀，鼓励他说，自信点，让我们去掉“搞不好”吧。

晚上他们去到三井的房间。  
水户挂掉死党的电话，推掉了一场狂欢。他回到房里，按照惯例脱掉衣服，窝在床上等了一阵，觉得冷了，便又盖上被子打了会瞌睡。大半个小时过去，三井仍像尊雕像，一动不动地趴在床边，手搭在床头柜的把手上。  
那个柜子。那个噩梦。水户想。小小的、浅浅的抽屉，就仿佛是哆啦A梦（成人版）的神奇口袋，每一次，房间的主人都能从里面掏出些新鲜玩意来。有些是水户听过但没见过的，有些是见过但抓破头都想不到居然是用在床上的。可以说除了最常见的跳蛋和飞机杯，其余的那些水户都不懂用法——他见过三井拆包装，那些廉价的塑料袋子一个比一个简陋，压根就不带说明书。  
为什么没有说明书？水户曾真心实意为此疑虑。难道大家都心照不宣地知道该怎么用吗？  
他记得他第一次看见尿道棒，首先以为是做针灸的，可那样的话未免太粗；然后以为是扎手指的，却又长得多余。而当知道那其实是插到鸡巴里的，还看着被插的那位像小狗一样，敞开肚皮躺在他面前，蜷着脚趾又痛又爽，翻着白眼几近昏厥之后，水户洋平，一个性癖正常到无趣的普通人，着实是满脑子的纳闷。  
为什么呢？他实在是想不通。到底为什么要这么用？  
于是他用手指捏着那根，三井说是“入门级别”的长棒，一边转动一边缓缓地往外拔。他的注意力集中在出口——或者对三井来说，那也是个入口——处，神情专注严肃，俨然在做实验。他听见三井短促的喘息拖成痛苦的吟叫，但这没什么，三井一直都是这样叫的。他随便拿了个球把那张嘴堵住。他又看到三井挣扎着想要并拢双腿，这同样没什么，三井一直都是这样动的。他用膝盖把对方不安分的大腿压在两侧。就快完全拔出来了。柱体迎着侵犯颤抖，伞状膨胀，小小的铃口含住细棒，随着三井破碎的呜咽声一抽一动，就像在求饶。这肯定是错觉，你怎么会受不了呢？水户想着，用另一只手的指腹按在它们的连接处轻轻摩挲，逐渐加大力度，倏地一捏。三井猛地一抖，饱受折磨的小口艰难地挤出些体液来。这时候水户才终于明白。我知道了，你是不想射精，才要把这里堵住的。原来如此，那很简单。他忽觉轻松，望着三井剧烈起伏的胸膛和涕泪哗啦的脸，一口气把冰冷的长棒捅到了底。那一整晚三井都插着这根玩意，完事后水户抱着他去厕所，叫他自己拔出来。三井坐在便器上，堵了很久的小口时断时续地吐水，他低头看着，呼哧呼哧地不知是抽泣还是在笑。水户担心做得过火，却听见他说，我们以后都要这样。“你让我射我才射。你来管。”真好。水户心想，听起来就像我真的能掌控你一样。  
挑好了吗？被窝已经被捂暖，可三井依旧没有动静。小别后的热烈与激情看来是没有了。水户有些失望，翻了个身。  
三井忽然掀开被子钻进来。  
“就这样吧。”他趴在水户身上，声音闷闷的。  
水户连带被子抱着他坐起来，看见床头的柜子里，道具们整整齐齐地列着队，纹丝不乱，一个不少。就这样？他问道，还没反应过来。三井点了点头。  
“直接做吧。什么也不用了。”  
他有气无力，看上去沮丧又颓靡。  
水户慌张起来。他手足无措地扶着三井，审视对方的脸色。三井拉过枕头抱在身前，捂住半张脸。我觉得，他顿了顿，说，自从那天听你那样说了之后，我觉得我们这样确实不太正常。水户默不作声。我说哪样了，他默默地想。  
“有点变态。”  
那是你自己说的。  
三井把枕头箍得紧紧的，确实如同水户想的那样，从脸颊红到了耳根，仿佛是刚刚才发现自己的性癖异于常人，刚刚才察觉那塞满抽屉和床底的“情趣用品”，以正常目光看来有多么羞耻，多么下流，多么恐怖。  
我们一直以来到底在干嘛。水户感到泄气。  
三井继续说：“我想，不能老强迫别人干不想干的事。他们说这种东西得你情我愿，可是我从来都没有问过你的意思。所以，你要是不愿意就算了。我们可以正常地做。”或许可以。他小声地补充。  
“他们”是谁？水户下意识想问。接着他看到三井皱起的眉头和鼻子，看到三井藏在被子下发抖的后背。这个人要哭了。  
“我没有不愿意。”他捧起三井的脸，揉着那发烫的脸颊，又说了一遍。我没有不愿意。我只是不太理解。那些我觉得会难受的，你好像都很喜欢。但不理解，并不妨碍我知道你在那种状态下很享受，不妨碍我觉得那种状态下的你可爱。他在脑子里迅速地重复这段绕口的话，思索自己有没有说清楚，继而后知后觉三井竟然在考虑他的感受。  
我应该只是个道具，跟那些硅胶制品没太大两样，区别在我有点温度，可以暖床，还会按照他的命令行动。  
他受宠若惊。  
他想去抱住三井，但是忍住了。  
“那，比方说，”三井眨眨眼，“你打我屁股的时候什么感觉？兴奋吗？”  
“算是吧。”水户移开视线，有些抗拒想起来。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“如果是问‘你被打屁股的样子’，喜欢。不过打你屁股的要是别人，那就是生气。所以到头来只能是我亲自来打你的屁股。但这并不代表我就真的喜欢打你屁股，我只是想看你被打屁股的样子又不能让别人动手，绝对说不上有多喜欢这个行为本身。还有其他那些小玩意也一样，尤其是尿道棒，每次给你用那个我都觉得自己像插花艺术家。说到这个，你觉得我们能不能找一天试试真的花，把它弄干净……”  
他越说越快，三井打断他：“你能不能说点人能听懂的话？”  
水户举起手作投降状，抿着唇苦思冥想。  
“我是说——”他小心翼翼斟酌着词句，开口几次又都放弃。最后他抓住三井的肩膀，清清嗓子正色道，“我是说，我的意思是，对，我喜欢你。”  
三井歪歪脑袋，垂下眼眉，手里抓着枕头压扁又拉长，捏成各种各样的形状，最后将它按在水户脸上，压过去，两人一齐倒在床上。他们抱着滚了小半圈，水户收紧双臂，想把三井揉进怀里。但他呼吸困难，睁开眼，看见中间被夹扁的枕头，又看见三井翘起来的嘴角。  
好厉害，他想。枕头里面在炸烟花。  
他们傻笑了一阵。  
三井问：“要做吗？”  
“做。”水户用力点头，又说，“做你喜欢的。”  
三井轻快地跳起来，翻到床边，从抽屉底部拉出三个塑料袋。他把它们放好在被子上，从左到右介绍道，我买了猫咪，兔子和羊咩，其实我还买了小马，不过那个不是穿的，是坐的，过几天会送到。接着他撕开袋子，逐一展示这几套服装——布料没有多少，装饰倒花里胡哨，重中之重是头饰和尾巴。水户听到了铃铛的声响。  
他把那东西拎起来。  
“我以为，”他翻来覆去地检查了一会，还是搞不懂结构，“这是挂在脖子上的？”  
“也有。”三井抓起一个经典款铃铛项圈，扔到一边，又拿过水户手上的复杂锁具，“但这是用在这里的。”  
他躺倒下来，把内裤蹬到脚踝，张开腿。  
“把长的套在前面。”他生涩地摆弄着，边演示边讲解，“顶部戳进去，这里卡住，底下的环收紧。再把这个塞后面，可以遥控，有三个档。这两个锁住这里，铃铛吊在中间……”最后只要打开开关，后面的带着前面的一起动，那里就会——  
叮铃叮铃叮铃。  
三井晃着铃铛，满脸期待。  
水户揉揉眉心，冷汗直流。  
“这是猫咪配套的。”三井把手屈成爪子，放在脸颊旁边挥了挥，“我可以一直叫喵喵给你听。”  
水户郑重地把猫耳朵头箍戴到他的头上。  
三井握住他的手，轻声问：“真的可以吗？”  
“主要是你，这个看起来比之前的都……你可能会很辛苦。”  
三井笑了，朝他靠近一些，把道具递过去。  
水户抚平手臂上倒竖的汗毛，摸了摸三井的脸、肩颈、胸、小腹，掰开他的大腿。  
“喵！”他叫了一声，笑盈盈地看着水户。  
水户谨慎地帮他佩戴好部件，突然想起一件事。  
“我们弄个安全词吧。”他说，“到极限了你就喊出声，然后我们停下来，普通地做。我可以抱你，从前面和后面。可以亲你，亲你的眉毛、鬓角、鼻尖和下巴。你也可以亲我。我们握手，一整晚都握着手。我们可以看着对方，在体味中入睡，又在体温中醒来。我们做爱。”  
他的额头抵在三井的胸膛，他听到那里怦怦直跳。他说：  
“我们做爱。”  
“好。”  
三井于是凑到水户耳边说了一个词。他没怎么考虑，似乎也不需要考虑。就好像这个词已经在他心里准备了很久。  
水户抬起头，看到三井的眼里闪烁星光。  
再说一遍？  
星空在旋转，世界在旋转，整个宇宙在不停地旋转。他头晕目眩，仿佛在火箭的船舱里摔过来滚过去，几乎要看不清面前的一切。  
“再说一遍。”  
三井将遥控放到他手里。  
“那你得努力让我说出来了。”  
水户乖乖接过，推开开关。铃铛响个不停。  
现在，他想。  
告诉我，谁才是真正的受虐狂？

FIN.


End file.
